


His Pet

by 2020dragons



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I dont know how to tag, M/M, Smut, keeping a human as a pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2020dragons/pseuds/2020dragons
Summary: Schlatt keeps Wilbur instead of banishing
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	His Pet

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by fourthcloset

"My first decree, as president, THE EMPORER, of this GREAT COUNTRY, is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit" His voice boomed through the microphone. I froze, unable to move, my eyes glued to the horned man on the stage. Tommy was shouting my name, I didn't budge though, he was pleading with me. Nothing worked, I wouldn't budge, my eyes glued to Schlatt. He seemed to notice as his smirk grew, leaning back down to the mike. 

"Wilbur get up here, ya?" he cooed, his eyes focused on me. After a minute I slowly made my way up to the podium. My body was shaking uncontrollably as he walked over to me. He cupped my chin, lifting it so my eyes met with his. He seemed to be deep in thought, his eyes studying me. He appeared to make up his mind because his serious face soon turned into a wicked smile. 

"You'd be a nice pet, Quackity take him to the dungeon and make sure he can't get out" Schlatt stated calmly as if taking someone as a pet was normal. My breath hitched, I didn't want to be his pet, I wanted to be free, have rights, be human, but it didn't matter, I was already being dragged to the dungeon. I was thrown against the cold floor, sending a jolt of small pain through my body. 

I was curled up on the stone floor, tears streaming down my face. It finally had all settled in, I was Schlatts pet, I had no rights, Tommy most likely had run into the forest, all by himself. I just laid there crying, feeling so helpless. I didn't bother to look up when I heard the cell door open. No, I didn't bother to look, not until I heard a familiar voice.

"Aw, so broken already, I didn't even have to do anything" Schlatt cooed, crouching down to my level. I just blinked as more tears fell from my eyes, it had all set in, and it hurt so much, I had just lost everything. Schlatts face softened, seemingly understanding, I felt him pull me in his lap, running his fingers through my hair.

"It's okay, you'll be alright" He would whisper into my ear, it felt strange, being comforted by the man who caused the pain in the first place. After a few minutes, I had stopped crying. just laying there in the horned man's grip. He didn't seem to mind running his fingers through my hair.

"Have you calmed down yet?" he asked, his voice laced with forghein concern. I nodded a yes, in response, before leaning back into him. He let out a dry chuckle, bringing his hand down from my hair to my cheek. He then gently lifted my face so that it was only a few inches away from his. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly from what I presumed to be blush. The next thing I know is Schlatt pulling me into a kiss. To my surprise, I reciprocated it not long after. It felt so...right but yet, I knew it was so so wrong. 

He broke the kiss after a minute allowing me to breathe. I looked back at him, he was smiling but not in an _"I'm so happy"_ it was more like 

_"hah I own this and there is nothing you can do about it"_ smile. He caught me staring at him, his 'smile' grow wider. 

"Ya' know, I didn't expect you to be so well behaved already, I mean, you lead a revolution, and now? All you can do is stare at me" he sneered. I opened my mouth to respond before quickly shutting my mouth. "That's okay though, it just means that if you keep behaving I won't have to punish you," he said, brushing my hair behind my ear. I visibly tensed at the mention of being punished although I had never been. 

"Don't worry as long as you don't break any rules you'll be fine" he said, obviously trying to ease me. For the first time since the announcement of the votes I spoke.

"I-I don't k-know the rules" my voice was shaky, and a little more high pitched than usual. He shook his head letting out a small huff, smiling. 

"Don't worry about it right now, ok? I can tell you're tired" he spoke, his voice smooth, like melted butter. He was right, I was tired. It had been a long day and I needed sleep. I felt safe in his grasp as I started to doze off, I knew I shouldn't, but I was simply too tired to care. I could worry about it tomorrow. 


End file.
